Las expresiones de cierto Hobbit
by Lily and Ritsu
Summary: A Bilbo no le gustaba la idea de tener que montar un poni, pues le podía causar una alergia, pero eso no era lo peor, al parecer su poni tenía cierta atracción por el poni de Thorin. "Dicen que los animales reflejan a sus dueños" Dijo Kili con una sonrisa maliciosa. Thilbo. Oneshot


Hola, somos Lily y Ritsu (Si, dos personas, compartimos cuenta :3)  
Lily: Y sólo queríamos decir, que hicimos éste fic a lo pend...

Ritsu: *Le tapa la boca a Lily* Improvisado ^^

Lily: Así que perdonen si tenemos partes...

Ritsu: Random.

Lily: Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía

Ritsu: El autocorrector que cambia "orcos" por "orcas"

L&R: Que lo disfruten

* * *

A Bilbo no le gustaba la idea de tener que montar un poni, pues le daba la impresión de que podía darle una alergia...

Pero ese no era el peor de sus problemas, sino que además de eso, su poni parecía tener una atracción al poni de Thorin y siempre lo seguía.

¡Eso no era normal! De todos los ponis que iban con los enanos y Gandalf, era justamente su poni el que parecía tener tendencias homosexuales hacia el de Thorin escudo de roble(?) que en cierta forma le intimidaba, y al parecer, a este tampoco le agradaba mucho la manía que tenía el poni del mediano con ir atrás del suyo...

En una de las tantas ocasiones del día, los dos ponis se pusieron todos cutes uno con el otro, tanto así que no podían hacer que avanzaran, no muy feliz por ello, Thorin se vio obligado a detener a todos y empezar a hacer el campamento donde los ponis habían parado.

Bilbo se sintió angustiado por ello, sentía que Thorin estaba molesto con él por lo que su poni hacía, inclusive podía oírlo en su cabeza diciendo "¡Ese mediano!, ¡Ya nos retrasamos una noche!" o "No entiendo que puede traer además de problemas", pensó que a lo mejor debía ir a disculparse, pero también estaba consciente de que no era su culpa...

Su aflicción era visible, sobre todo para cierto par de hermanos Durin, se vieron con miradas cómplices y fueron directo hacia él "¿Pasa algo, maestro baggins?" Decía Fili "parece que pasa algo" respondió por él Kili.

"N-no es nada" negó Bilbo bajando la vista a su comida sonriendo un poco de una manera muy forzada.

Ninguno de los dos le creyó, como era obvio, cada uno se puso a un lado del hobbit y le pasó una mano por el cuello "Vamos, si te pasa algo, puedes decirnos" insistía Fili "Todos estamos juntos en la compañía, ¿No?" Agregaba Kili.

Bilbo frunció un poco el ceño pues eso no le transmitía mucha confianza, volvió a negar con la cabeza y dejó su plato "No algo de lo que haya que preocuparse, supongo"... Suspiró sonriendo de lado, pues obviamente se estaba angustiando por un asunto sin importancia.

Se levantó y se decidió a ir a dormir, pero antes se volvió a los hermanos como si acabase de recordar algo importante y preguntó de la manera más tranquila que pudo "¿De casualidad no saben si Thorin se molestó por los ponis?..."

Los dos se vieron confundidos y soltaron una pequeña risita, aguantándola "¿De verdad estabas tan preocupado sólo por eso?" Decía el rubio entré risas "Bah, tío Thorin se molesta por respirar, no te preocupes" rió también el menor.

Bilbo, en un acto de inconsciencia hizo una expresión de niño ofendido "S-sólo era una pregunta... Supongo que tampoco debe tener mucha relevancia..."

Un segundo de silencio, pero las mentes de los hermanos se conectaron y dijeron al unísono "¡Es tan adorable!" tan alto, que media compañía volteó en su dirección.

Bilbo frunció el ceño al oírlos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mirada de todos luego de esas palabras, así que simplemente soltó un pequeño bufido "B-buenas noches" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de retirarse a dormir...

Las risas se hicieron inaguantables para los jóvenes Durin, incluso para alguno que otro enano. "¿Se divierten molestando a nuestro ladrón?" Preguntó Bofur, sin intención de reprenderles "Eso parece, aunque envés de eso, deberían de estar haciendo las tareas que les ordené" interrumpió rápidamente Thorin, sin mucha alegría en su voz, como de costumbre,

Filli y Killi inmediatamente giraron la cabeza todo estilo exorcista al oír la voz de su tío viéndolo con cara de entre inocentes perritos regañados y una cara que sólo decía "Mierda... Nos escuchó..."

Se acercó a ellos con su cara de "like a boss (?)", "¿No fui lo suficientemente claro? A sus tareas" señaló al bosque par que fueran por leña y agua.

"A tus órdenes tío" dijo Filli levantándose de golpe "Justo a eso íbamos" asintió Killi rápidamente y ambos salieron disparados a hacer sus tareas, mientras los demás enanos se acostaban para dormir un poco y Gandalf hacía guardia.

Gandalf encendió su pipa y se puso a fumar mientras veía detenidamente a Thorin "¿Hay alguna razón para que estés de ese humor? ¿O es que éste es tu humor y antes estabas mejor?" Preguntó el mago.

Thorin lo vio evidentemente disgustado o molesto "¿Acaso me dices como debería sentirme?" preguntó "¿O insinúas que te molesta mi temperamento?" Thorin alzó una ceja

"Gran respuesta, aunque de mala educación responder con una pregunta" respondió él " ¿cuál respuesta crees que sería adecuada para mí?"

"¿No deberías de saberlo tú?" bufó el enano ya molesto de esta conversación filosofal.

"Bueno, la respuesta a eso no me concierne" volvió a fumar de su pipa, haciendo figuras de humo con magia, que se estrellaban en la cara de Thorin a propósito, para diversión del mago.

Thorin bufó y se dio la vuelta para irse, ni siquiera se despidió ni pidió permiso para retirarse, no tenía por qué agarrarse a formalidades con alguien que lo estaba molestando. Esa fue una larga noche para él.

Pero no, con eso nos e iba a librar de Gandalf, él sabía exactamente con qué llamar su atención, después de tomar un respiro largo de su humo, dijo aparentemente tranquilo "¿A dónde fue Bilbo? Su tendido está vacío"

Thorin no pudo evitar sentirse algo alterado ante la mención del Hobbit "Lo que ese mediano haga no me interesa..." y dicho esto se fue a dormir.

Gandalf sonrió con su pipa en la boca "Diga lo que diga, no va a poder dormir" pensó.

Al día siguiente Bilbo despertó con dolor de cabeza, no había sido una buena noche, se levantó y decidió a ir por su poni resignado...

Thorin, por su lado, había tenido una noche de completo insomnio, a su parecer, sin razón, por lo cual, curiosamente, se le ocurrió llevar sus cosas a su poni para irse más pronto, encontrándose con Bilbo, por el hecho de que ambos ponis eran inseparables.

El mediano lo vio sin saber que hacer un momento... "B-buenos días, Thorin" dijo rápidamente algo nervioso y se volteó a su poni.

"Buenos días, Hobbit" le vio con cara de pocos amigos, joder, hasta a él le afecta tener una noche de insomnio total por culpa de... Borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no, no era por culpa de ese ladrón...

Bilbo frunció el ceño y empezó a ordenar sus cosas para partir cuando Fillin y Killi llegaron...

Y se dieron cuenta de la tensión entre Biblo y su tío, así je decidieron hacer algo, no precisamente del agrado de su tío... Kili pasó un brazo por el cuello de Bilbo, "Hey, Bilbo ¿Qué tal si vuelves a hacer esa cara adorable como anoche" Fili rió "Sí, sin duda alguna no somos los único en la compañía que piensa que es adorable, varios enanos anoche también lo creyeron"

"O-oigan, ¿A qué viene eso?" Bilbo frunció el ceño "tienen demasiada imaginación"...

Thorin les lanzó a sus sobrinos una mirada que decía que sabía lo que hacían y que no le divertía...

Ambos vieron esa mirada, pero lejos de tener miedo, lo vieron como una oportunidad que no podían dejar pasar "A que no pareces muy animado hoy, justo como ayer" dijo Fili "así que pensamos que podías ponerte tan adorable como ayer" agregó Kili.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Bilbo hizo expresión de incomodarse un poco "Yo estoy normal"

"Bien, si tú lo dices" dijo Kili mientras le soltaba "Creo que, entonces, tienes, razón, bien, nos vamos a empacar" sentenció Fili "Hasta luego, Bilbo, hasta luego tío" dijeron los dos al unísono. Ya que se fueron, Bilbo, sin darse cuenta, pensó en voz alta "¿Pero a qué vino eso?..."

"Sólo ignóralos" bufó Thorin y subió a su poni "¡Bien, nos vamos!" exclamó.

Gandalf y todos fueron para seguirlo, Thorin suspiró, pues era otro viaje con el Poni del mediano y el suyo repartiéndose amor(?)

"¿No habrá forma de que dejen de hacer eso?" Preguntó el pobre hobbit colmando su paciencia con su poni.

"Si, ¿No habrá forma?" gruñó Thorin volteando a ver a Gandalf que iba junto a ellos...

"Los ponis se seguirán amando hasta que dejen de hacerlo, si quieren controlar a los animales pueden buscar a otro mago" respondió Gandalf, los sobrinos de Thorin, escucharon y no se quedaron atrás, incluso Kili se atrevió a decir bajito "dicen que los animales reflejan a sus dueños..."

Bilbo se sonrojó fuertemente al oír eso y vio a Gandalf ignorando a Killi "¿Tendría que ser un gran mago?... ¿O más como tú?" preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Por otro lado, Thorin puso más atención a su sobrino que a Gandalf...

"Tal vez uno que no note las expresiones de cierto hobbit" respondió Gandalf algo molesto. Kili rápidamente fue con el último enano en la fila, para "hablar" con él y librarse de la mirada de su tío.

Siguieron caminando de esa forma, los ponis de Bilbo y Thorin no dejaban de pegarse y seguirse, "Por favor, contrólate..." bufó Bilbo viendo a su poni que casi lo tiraba por estar con sus cosas...

Pronto de toparon con un camino demasiado estrecho para ir con los ponis, aun cuando seguían el camino que Gandalf indicó "No podemos pasar, rodearemos para no perder la carga" dijo Thorin, no gustándole ni a él la idea.

"¿Pero y sus ponis? ¿En verdad quieres andar todo este rato así?" Gandarlf lo vio.

Thorin le vio visiblemente molesto " No, créeme que no, pero no hay otra forma"

"Entonces, debo asumir que lo soportarás" sonrío Gandalf y se encaminó por donde Thorin decía.

"¿No es posible que hayan orcos por ese camino?..." preguntó Killi.

Thorin paró en seco por un segundo, para luego seguir andando, "En todas partes puede haber, estén atentos" ignorando por completo a Gandalf.

Bilbo tembló un poco y avanzó intentando jalar a su poni lo más lejos posible del de Thorin.

"Eso que haces es cruel" señaló Ori "¿De qué hablas?" preguntó el mediano "Lo estás alejando de con quien quiere estar por la fuerza" repuso Ori "Si, ¿No te pareces injusto?" preguntó Nori.

"B-bueno, es que..." Trató de defenderse nerviosamente, pero Ori lo interrumpió "¿A ti te gustaría que te separaran de alguien que amas?"

"Oh, por favor, no lo estoy separando para siempre..." se excusó Bilbo algo nervioso aún.

"Creo que es la forma en la que Thorin y Bilbo se alejan uno del otro" repuso Filli alzando su Índice, Killi estaba por decir algo también cuando se escuchó algo que parecía ser al aullido de un lobo no muy lejos, todos guardaron silencio y se vieron entre sí, pues sabían que significaba...

"Todos, bajen de los ponis con sus armas, ahora" ordenó Thorin, preparado para un ataque desde cualquier ángulo.

Todos obedecieron la orden de este, Bilbo sacó temblorosamente su espada, que estaba brillando de azul...

No había duda, eran orcos y los tenían acorralados, aún sin dejarse ver "Kili, lanza una flecha a cualquier parte que escuches algo, los demás estén preparado para lo que pase después" ordenó Thorin.

Killi hizo lo que su tío le ordenó, y evidentemente, los orcos corrieron a donde ellos estaban.

Eran ocho con una jauría entera de wargos, podían mantenerlos a raya, pero no por mucho tiempo, tenían que escapar.

Killi les lanzaba flechas dándole a algunos, mientras los otros huían mientras los iban luchando, Filli corrió a donde su hermano preocupado para ayudarle pues podían matarlo en cualquier momento...

Como se podía esperar, Gandalf llegó y los salvó (?), todos estaban muy agitados por la pelea, así que decidieron sólo alejarse un poco de la zona de batalla y empezar el campamento para esa noche.

Todos estaban muy cansados, especialmente Bilbo y Thorin, así que no ayudaron con la cena(?)

De repente, escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de los arbustos, "Más orcos" pensó Thorin, pero no, resultó ser la pareja ponis, que encontró a sus dueños.

"No de nuevo..." suspiró Bilbo y frunció el ceño viéndolos "Ya basta de eso..."

"Bueno, al menos tenemos ponis para la carga" dijo Bofur "Y para darle un dolor de cabeza a tío Thorin" rió Fili.

Thorin bufó al oírlos "Me voy a dormir", fue lo único que dijo y se dirigió a acostarse lejos de ellos...

"Creo que para el dolor de cabeza bastan ustedes" dijo Dwalin, Fili y Kili sólo rieron, pero Bilbo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado.

Seguía angustiado por el hecho de que Thorin estuviese molesto con él, así que aprovechó que no estaban poniéndole atención y fue a donde Thorin, que estaba sentado viendo hacia donde supuestamente estaba la montaña solitaria "T-thorin..." llamó suavemente.

Thorin volteó a ver a Bilbo "¿Qué se te ofrece, mediano?" Dijo sin más, aunque considerablemente más calmado que hace rato con los demás enanos.

"Yo... Bueno... Sólo..." Bilbo se acomodó la camisa sin saber por dónde empezar "Era que... ¿Estás bien?..."

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

"Bueno yo... Sólo era una pregunta..." repuso Bilbo.

Luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Thorin habló "Hobbit, ¿Me harías un favor?"

"¿Qué es, Thorin?" preguntó Bilbo pensando que al fin podía hacer algo por el...

"¿Podrías... ayudarme a trenzar mi cabello?"

"¿A-ayudarte a trenzar tu cabello?" Bilbo ladeó la cabeza y asintió "no veo por qué no..."

"Gracias" Dijo Thorin quedándose en su lugar para que el otro pudiera empezar a trenzarlo.

Bilbo se sentó atrás de él y tomó su cabello entre sus dedos, tuvo una pequeña sensación de nerviosismo al tocarlo, empezó a trenzarlo lentamente viendo fijamente su cabeza en silencio, Thorin no se movía, sentía como el Hobbit posaba sus pequeñas manos en su cabeza y lo trenzaba...

De una u otra forma, Thorin disfrutaba eso, era tranquilizante, Bilbo continuaba trenzando su cabello, estaban tan absortos en ello que no se dieron cuenta de que los espiaban, Fili y Kili, que habían salido a buscar leña, milagrosamente; los encontraron y decidieron espiar un poco, "Te dije a tío Thorin le gustaba Bilbo" Dijo Kili, "Ya lo sabía, pero no creía que tanto como para dejarle trenzar su cabello..." respondió el mayor.

Bilbo seguía trenzando su cabello en silencio y con cuidado, no sabía que tan significativo era aquello para un enano. Luego de un momento de silencio Bilbo habló " O-oye, Thorin..."

"¿Hm?" Respondió él, estaba tan tranquilo que casi parecía estar dormido.

Bilbo se sorprendió un poco de que no le contestara con su jocoso tono de "¿Qué se te ofrece, mediano?" o "¿Pasa algo, Hobbit?".

"Bueno, antes de que los orcos llegaran..." Bilbo frunció el ceño como si recordara un difícil problema de matemáticas que nunca pudo descifrar y le daba curiosidad "¿Qué quiso decir Killi con eso de "Es la forma en que Bilbo y Thorin se separan uno del otro"?"...

Thorin abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó lo mejor que pudo, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con la mejor cara sería que tenía en ese momento "No tengo la menor idea, alguna tontería que se le habrá ocurrido a ese niñato..." Pero eso no era verdad, él SÍ que tenía idea de a qué se refería Kili.

"¿No te preocupa?"... Bilbo frunció de nuevo el ceño al recordar cómo habían estado los hermanos los últimos días "El y Filli han estado muy extraños..."

Thorin suspiró "Tendrás que acostumbrarte, a veces son peores..."

"Imagino que si" Bilbo hizo expresión de comprender lo que decía.

Los hermanos, que aún estaban detrás de los arbustos, fruncieron el ceño y se vieron entre sí "¿A qué se refieren con que estamos extraños?" Preguntó el rubio "¿Y cómo que a veces somos peores?" agregó el menor, pero lo dos rieron, sí que lo eran.

Thorin no dijo nada por unos momentos, aunque parecía estar recordando algo.

Bilbo se lo quedó viendo como si acabara de notar algo nuevo en él, y esperó un rato para hablar "¿Sucede algo?"...

Una muy leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios "No es nada, sólo recordé que ellos han sido así desde muy pequeños..."

Bilbo se sorprendió al verlo sonreír y parpadeó atónito, su sonrisa era hermosa "S-supongo que debe ser lindo tener una familia así" asintió imaginándose a él teniendo un sobrino a quien cuidar. Definitivamente algún día tendría uno y le contaría por todo lo que había pasado con la compañía...

"Lo es, aunque a veces son un gran dolor de cabeza" Dijo Thorin cruzándose de brazos.

Al oírlo, Bilbo se imaginó a su futuro sobrino haciendo destrozos y llorando y gritando y frunció el ceño como si hubiera visto a un bicho desagradable en su ropa.

"¿Cuál?" Bilbo alzó la cabeza viéndolo haciendo ahora una expresión de no entender, pues esas expresiones no eran accidentales-,

"El que acabas de hacer" respondió "Al parecer, haces muchos gestos sin darte cuenta" agregó

"Supongo que son como reflejos..." (?) Dijo Bilbo, pues no se le ocurrió un mejor pretexto para sus caras

"Como los que dijo Kili" dijo Thorin sin pensarlo realmente.

"¿L-los que dijo Killi?"... El Hobbit se sonrojó un poco.

Se aclaró la garganta, como arrepintiéndose un poco por lo que dijo "S-si, ya sabes, eso de que según, ejem, haces caras adorables..."

"A-ah, eso..." Bilbo se volteó a otro lado "Bueno, él y Filli dicen muchas cosas extrañas"...

"A-aunque tal vez ciertas..." dijo bajito volteando a otro lado.

Bilbo se sonrojó fuertemente "B-bueno, no son del todo equivocadas..."

Thorin no pudo evitar quedársele viendo a Bilbo con su sonrojo, le parecía tan lindo, le daban ganas de tomarlo por el mentón y plantarle un beso, pero se resistía... o eso creía él...

Bilbo volteó a verlo percatándose de la mirada del otro "¿P-pasa algo, Thorin?"...

"Es sólo que..." Thorin se acercó un poco a Bilbo.

"¿Q-qué..?" Bilbo tragó saliva sin alejarse

Ya no pudo aguantar, tomó al otro del mentón y acercando sus labios con los de Bilbo, sólo pudiendo decir "Me gustas" antes de robarle un beso.

Bilbo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer al sentirlo, sonrojándose y aferrándose a Thorin correspondiendo con urgencia.

Mientras tanto, Filli y Killi morían de fangirlismo(?)

*fanboyismo (?)

Thorin no se quedó atrás, lo tomó por la cintura acercándolo más para profundizar el beso, su mente no estaba conectada a su cuerpo, el deseo lo consumía.

FANGIRLISMO DIJE ¬¬ (?)

Bilbo rodeó el cuello de Thorin con sus brazos y se paró de puntitas para quedar más a su altura

Thorin se separó un poco para tomar aire y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, paró el beso y vio fijamente a Bilbo "¿Tú..?" es lo único que puede articular.

Bilbo simplemente asintió viéndolo sin poder evitar sonreír.

Thorin sólo lo besa de nuevo, una gran felicidad lo embriaga, las palabras sobraban entre ellos.

Bilbo se abrazó a él y le correspondió.

* * *

Esperamos que les haya gustado, empezaremos a subir bastante Thilbo y Durincest. Si les gustó, dejen un review nwn


End file.
